From Shelly to Shego
by kAtExxx
Summary: How does a hero to the great Go City become so dark? Most therapists say it's rooted in childhood experiences, her brothers say that fighting evil just had her obsessed with it and some locals went as far to say that she was never truly good. But who actually knew Shelly Butler before she became the villainess Shego.
1. The Strike

A happy ten year old Shelly Butler skipped out into her backyard. She was still wearing her bright green gymnastics leotard from earlier with only a tight pair of grey tracksuit bottoms on to cover the skimpy article of clothing. She was barefoot but didn't care and ran through the overgrown grass towards her newly built tree-house. She ran around to the back of it and climbed up the wiggly rope ladder. She glared at her two brothers when she came up onto the deck.

"Hey! Get out of my tree-house!" She cried in anger and stomped her bare foot forcefully. Her two eldest brothers Henry and Marcus lay down on _her _deck on _her _tree-house playing cards without _her! _

"It isn't just your tree-house, Smelly." Marcus said shoving his little sister aside. She stumbled back a little and fell against the wooden fencing around the tree-house. If the wooden fence hadn't of been the same height as her she would've fallen off.

"I could of gotten hurt!" Shelly screamed and stomped her foot again. Her dark brown hair fell out of the ponytail it was tied up loosely in. She glared her hazel eyes at her brothers and stuck her tongue out at them.

"I wish you did!" Marcus mumbled and moved one of his cards. Henry groaned in defeat.

"You win." Henry told him and gathered up the cards and began to shuffle them.

"I want to play!" Shelly declared and looked down at her brothers who up until her arrival were peacefully enjoying their game of cards.

"This game is too hard for you, why don't you go back inside and play with Wendell and Walter." Henry suggested and began to give out cards between himself and Marcus.

"I can play! I'm smart!" Shelly announced loudly and stood between the pair on top of the cards.

"Smelly get off the cards." Marcus moaned and shoved her over again. She fell over onto her shins. They grazed a little at small specks of red appeared in the white scratchy skin. Shelly pouted, she wasn't really in pain it just gave her an excuse to get Marcus into trouble.

"I'm telling!" Shelly shrieked so loud that Henry and Marcus had to cover their ears.

"See what you did." Henry grumbles angrily.

"Me? What'd I do wrong? She's the one bugging us!" Marcus declared.

"Mommy!" Shelly screamed loudly and let out fake whimpers. She started to rub her eyes so that they would be red and make it seem as though she was crying.

"Fine I'm sorry!" Marcus gave in. Shelly stopped crying and sat cross legged next to her brothers.

"I only want red cards." Shelly ordered.

"It doesn't work that way." Henry told her and ran his hands through his hair as shade only slightly lighter than Shelly's.

"Well make it." Shelly replied quickly.

"Uh oh here comes trouble." Marcus mumbled looking out through the gaps of the fence. Two diapered boys ran carelessly through the grass towards the tree house. The let out frustrated cries as both tried to climb up the ladder at the same time.

"Why is everyone trying to come into my tree-house?" Shelly asked and squished up her face in her hand.

"I'll go help them up" Henry said sounding defeated and bent down and pulled the young boys up by their arms. He sat them down on the sofa in the sheltered part of the tree-house and walked back onto the deck with Shelly and Marcus.

"Why'd you let them into my tree-house?" Shelly asked in a voice of disgust.

"Shelly looked at your cards when you were gone!" Marcus blurted out.

"You did too!" Shelly retaliated.

"What's that Enwy?" One of the two twins questions stepping out of the tree-house barefoot like his sister in only a diaper and a bright red t-shirt with a banana stitched onto it.

"What's what buddy." Henry asked with a smile and ruffled his baby brothers fair hair.

"That." The other twin replied and pointed upwards at something plummeting out of the sky.

"What is that!" Marcus asked his voice filled with fear.

"Cover your heads." Henry ordered and grabbed the twins and sheltered their small heads under his chest.

"Mommy!" Shelly whimpered loudly and shield her head with her hands. Next to her Marcus crouched himself in a tight ball as small as possible. Both himself and Shelly felt arms pull them closer to Henry and all five of the siblings huddled close together as a colorful rock struck their tree-house quicker than they anticipated. The tree in which it was built in collapsed to the floor and broken wood panels scattered around the yard.

Mrs. Butler heard the noise and quickly ran out to the backyard. She let out a scared shriek when she saw the scene. Her knees went wobbly and she couldn't stop shaking. Tears began to well up in her bright blue eyes. She starred at the damage and was dumbfounded when a burst of blue, purple, green and red light burst through the gaps in the wood. The tears fell out of her eyes and her hand covered her mouth. It was then that she ran towards the mess and started pulling at the broken pieces of wood and scattered tree branches.

She searched for the best of an hour and only found a torn piece of a red t-shirt with a banana stitched to the front of it. She clutched it tight to her chest and let out a cry. She heard her husbands car pull into the drive way.

"David! David! Come quick! David!" She plead as the snot and tears rolled down her pretty porcelain face. She watched as her husband rushed outside.

"What happened? Where are the kids?" David asked worried and turned his head about frantically. Mrs. Butler let out a wail and pointed a shaky finger towards the wreckage in their garden. David's brown eyes widened and he quickly rushed over and through pieces of wood into the air. Mrs. Butler had her arms crossed over her chest but bit on her thumb. "Call an ambulance! The fire station! Anyone!" David called to her wife. She ran inside and did so.

David pulled up the large piece of wood which was the broken remains of the roof of the tree-house. Underneath was a crater with his five children unconscious inside it with a steaming colorful rock in the middle of them. He carefully lowered himself down and picked up the twins in his arms and returned to the top.

"Janice!" He called. She ran outside with the phone still in her hand. She dropped it and ran over to her babies. She swooped the, up and kissed at their temples.

"Are the other there too?" She cried as more tears streamed down her cheeks. David nodded and went back down and through Marcus over his shoulder and picked up Shelly bridal style. Her went up and lay them down on top of the pointy pieces of wood.

He went back down and carried Henry out with much difficulty.

"Are they going to be okay!" Janice repeated over and over again as more and more tears clotted her vision.

* * *

Shelly Butler woke up aching underneath a thin crisp hospital blanket. There was wires coming out of everywhere on her and a weird tube thing sticking in at her nostrils. She moved her nose a bit but it didn't come out. It was dark in the room apart from the one door that let in light at the side. She could hear hushed conversations between people, footsteps walking by and beeps coming every few seconds.

"Mommy?" She whispered and looked around the room. Her voice hurt when she said that. She licked at her lips and they were all dry and cracked. She was scared, she had no idea where she was. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she let out a hoarse cry. It only hurt her throat hurt more. She moved her hand up to her throat only to feel a wire sticking into the front of it. She looked down at it in confusion and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Mommy!" She cried as load as she could despite her sore throat. She just wanted to get out of the scary, dark room. Her voice was crackled and she sounded like she had throat cancer or smoked twenty boxes a day. She heard loud feet run towards her room. Her mommy!

It wasn't her mommy though. It was three woman. They had flipped on the light switch. The light hurt poor Shelly's eyes really bad and she started to squint. Tears fell from her eyes. The woman sat Shelly upright in the bed and took a few of the weird wires out of her.

"I want my Mommy." Shelly whispered. Only one of the nurses heard her. She gave her a light nod but never once said anything. The other nurses made a big fuss over her and re-dressed all her bandages and insisted on her drinking the water they had set out for her.

It was twenty minutes later when her mother finally came in. Her dad was right behind her. Shelly was really tired but she didn't want to go asleep in this place, she wanted her bed with all her stuffed animals and her blanket.

"Shelly. Are you okay?" Her mother asked and rubbed her daughters hair back. There was happy tears in her eyes.

"I wanna go home." Shelly pouted and looked at her mother properly for the first time. Her mother looked as though she hadn't slept for months and her pretty brown hair wasn't even brushed.

"You can't go home yet. The doctors still have to watch you for a little." Her mother told her sadly.

"Where's Henry and Marcus." Shelly asked tiredly. Her mother looked nervously at her father.

"They're sleeping." Her father told her. "Look who I have." Her said cheerfully and held up a bright yellow bag. He pulled out of the bag a stuffed panda bear.

"Sally." Shelly said quietly her eyes were getting very heavy. Her father placed the bear underneath his daughters arms. Shelly looked down and only noticed now how pale she looked. Sickly pale. So sick she was almost green.

"Mr. Butler, Mrs. Butler!" A confused nurse called running into the room. "Your sons are after waking up." She said out of breath.

"Which one." Shelly's father asked and stood up from where her sat next to Shelly's bed.

"All of them." The nurse said confused. Her mother and father stood up to exit the room.

"Don't leave me alone." Shelly begged quietly.

"It'll only be for a minute, Dolly." Her father promised and kissed her forehead. Shelly winced and clutched tighter to her panda.


	2. The Flame

wShelly Butler lay flat on her stomach coloring in her disgusting blue spotted hospital gown. She was barefoot like she usually was since she neglected to wear the slippers provided by the hospital. She bare arms felt cold against the plastic tiled floor but she chose to ignore it. It wasn't often they let her out of the bed without dragging her oxygen tank with her. She picked up the yellow crayon and began to color on the inside of her flower.

"Shelly are you ready to take your medicine?" A happy voice called from outside her door. Shelly rolled her bright green eyes.

"I'm all better Nurse Clementine." Shelly recited in monotone like she did most days.

"One more itty bitty tablet won't hurt will it sweety?" The nurse asked and rested the tray on the table next to the bed.

"I think it might. I'm a small girl, I can only take so much." Shelly informed her and picked up the green crayon and began to color in the green grass.

"You're a really strong, smart girl. You can take one more tablet." The nurse coaxed and unscrewed the lid of the orange container and shook out two orange and white tablets.

"You said only one." Shelly said sadly.

"It'll make you better." The nurse said softly and added a sad smile. She handed Shelly the tablets and Shelly swallowed them down, she winced a little bit and picked up the glass of water to wash them down.

"Is that all?" Shelly asked hopeful.

"For now." The nurse told her. Shelly smiled happily and picked up her coloring book. She rested it on her bed and began to color up there instead.

"Do you know how my brothers are doing?" Shelly asked as the nurse was about to leave.

"Sorry Sweety, I amn't their nurse." The nurse said sadly.

"Ohh." Shelly said softly and picked up her crayons.

"How about I find out for you?" The nurse suggested.

"You can do that!" Shelly exclaimed happily.

"Only if you keep taking your medicine." The nurse compromised.

"But Nurse Clementine I'm all better." Shelly whined. The nurse raised an eyebrow at Shelly. "Fine." Shelly muttered giving in.

"I thought so." The nurse whispered to herself as she left.

As soon as she left Shelly ran up to the door and shut it tightly she pushed the chair from beside her towards the door and propped it up sideways underneath the doorknob. She then went up to the windows and stood at the edge of her bed to pull down the blinds and push the curtains shut. She then flicked on the bedside lamp. She opened up her coloring book and ripped out her picture of a flower.

She took it and sat crossed legged on the floor. She held it between her two hands. She closed her bright green eyes shut and focused all her energy towards her hands. She labored her breathing.

"One...Two...Three.." She mumbled under her breath. She felt her hands heat up. She smirked to herself. "One...Two...Three.." Her hands began to head up more. She opened up one of her eyes. She smiled as she watched the picture burn up in a green flame. She looked down at her hands as they emitted a weird green burning plasma as well as flecks of black. They burnt her hands a little but not too bad. When the nurses saw it they'd be really confused about how they were still burnt from the accident two months previous.

There was rattle on the door which distracted Shelly. The green plasma quenched. Shelly glared at the anonymous person behind the door. She used the back of her coloring book to out the flaming green piece of paper. Shelly then ran towards the door and pulled the chair away from the knob.

"Shelly why was the chair in the way of the door?" Shelly's mother Janice asked confused.

"Because I was taking a nap." Shelly lied and stepped back so her mother could walk in. Shelly peered her head out the door in confusion.

"Shelly don't put the chair in front of the door. What if there was a fire?" Her mother scolded and sat down on the foot of the hospital bed.

"Where's daddy?" Shelly asked still standing at the door.

"Daddy is with Marcus. Your not the only one here you know." Her mother said sternly.

"But he wasn't here yesterday or the day before. Is it because I bit him? I said sorry!" Shelly exclaimed loudly.

"Shelly be quiet your being to loud." Her mother hushed. "Did you get your medicine?" She asked as she took her phone out of her handbag.

"Yes not that I need it." Shelly told her and shut over the door.

"Shelly don't be silly, if you didn't need it then you'd be out of here." Her mother told her harshly.

"Why are you so angry?" Shelly asked rudely.

"Don't you even start with that tone." Her mother warned. Shelly rolled her eyes. "And don't start rolling your eyes at me!" Shelly ignored her mothers warning and rolled her eyes again.

She didn't expect her mother to stand up from the bed and stomp over to her and pull her up by the front of the hospital gown. "I warned you. You can never listen can you!" Her mother spat in the little girls face. Shelly began to whimper and she kicked her legs about wildly.

"Put me down!" Shelly cried and pushed her hands against her mothers face. Her mother got her free hand and grabbed the younger girls hands and held them tightly in her own. Shelly let out a loud cry and both of her hands lit up with a bright green flames. Her mother was taken aback and dropped the young girl abruptly. She let out a scream and held her burnt hand towards her chest. Shelly looked at her mother with fear in her bright green eyes and quickly scrambled to her feet. She ran out the door and down the corridor.

"Shelly Louise Butler come back here this instant!" Her mother roared but Shelly ignored it. She kept on running until she found the exit. Most of the staff had tried to stop her but to no evade. Shelly ran through the parking lot, she looked behind her and saw her mother running after her. What she didn't see was the car speeding towards her.


	3. The Agent

Shelly Butler lay curled up in a ball on her cream-colored couch with her baby blanket over her and Sally under her arm. Her mother was playing recording of Rugrats for her and the twins. The twins sat on the other end of the couch uninterested in the T.V. show and began to mess with each other pulling at their faces. They both glowed red and a second set of them appeared on the floor next to them.

Janice Butler sighed. This has happened for over a month now. Ever since the commit incident four months earlier nothing has ever been the same. Her once _average _family was now a circus show. Her eldest Henry couldn't help out around the house without accidentally destroying it with the lightest touch, Michael would shrink to the smallest size when he got upset and wouldn't be found for hours, Shelly would erupt with burning green plasma each time she was angered (Janice had the scars to prove it) and the twins were a handful as it was she couldn't handle it when there was twelve of them running amuck around the house.

She had taken them all out of school. It was for them though. She didn't want the other Kids to mock hers for having weird colorful hair and strange skin colors. She kept them locked indoors most of the time. The curtains were constantly shut and the only time Janice herself left the house was when her husband wasn't there to pick up groceries.

There was knock on the door. As usual Janice ignored it. There was another knock. Then another and another. No one budged to answer it. Finally the door was knocked off its hinges. Janice jumped off the chair in shook. A large man walked in. Her wore a black suit with reflective sunglasses. He hand an earpiece sticking into his ear.

"You-You need to leave." Janice ordered uneasily.

"I'm Agent Grayson from Global Justice. I'm here on your children's' behalf." He told her as he held out a white plastic I.D. in her face.

* * *

Janice left the door open ajar as Agent Grayson had all five children (and two clones) sit down on the sofa on front of him. Janice laid out a pot of tea and a variety of biscuits on front of him.

"So I hear you kids can do some cool stuff." Agent Grayson said nonchalantly. He picked up a shortbread biscuit and dunked it in his tea.

"So?" Michael Butler said rudely and crossed his arms over his scrawny chest.

"Go City has the highest rate for crime in any City in the U.S." Agent Grayson began.

"That isn't our fault." Shelly commented and stared at her black chipped nails.

"Yes but it will be. You five together have the power to stop crime." Agent Grayson said and took a bite of the soggy biscuit.

"Like stuper hero!" Walter screamed and bounced on the couch.

"Exactly."

"As if? Super hero's aren't real?" Henry scoffed.

"Then how do you explain that you all can do strange things, that your appearance suddenly changed, that you even survived the blow from that commit? This is destiny! You five will be the greatest hero's Go City has ever seen." Agent Grayson said in triumph.

"How do you know so much about us?" Marcus quizzed. He squinted his long purple eyes at him.

"Global Justice have been watching all five of you. We've been tracking that commit for years. We knew of the powers it held, of course we never even thought that it could possibly hit people so young." He paused to take a gulp of the tea on front of him. "But it is what it is. What do you say? Saving peoples lives, you'll be like celebrities." He bribed.

"But I don't want to be a celebrity!" Shelly whined and leaned back of Marcus hitting him in the arm with her bright green cast.

"I thought super hero's had secret identities?" Henry asked.

"They aren't for everyone. I'd recommend them for you since you all are so young. If you want to take up this duty, call my friend. He's great for costuming." He said and offered Henry a white plastic business card.

"Ha ha. He said 'duty'!" Wendell laughed.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome Butler Family! I was awaiting your arrival excitedly!" A chirpy short old man greeted as he shook David Butler's hand fiercely. "Mother Butler and Father Butler you can sit on the sofa. Kinder Butler follow me!" He said.

"It's Mr. Butler." David Butler grumbled as he tightened up his black tie.

"My apologies, Mr. Butler. You may help yourselves to the lovely treats laid out by Wendy." The old man offered and motioned towards an even older maid. Her eyes were squinted and there was round glasses perched at the end if her nose.

David grumbled and followed his wife to the sofa.

"Okay Kinder! You can call me Opa Otis. Follow Opa Otis to the back room, please." The old man ordered. The children slowly followed him. They were all slightly nervous.

They walked into the back room. It was small and the six of them could barely squeeze in. There was a multitude of fabrics hanging from everywhere and the was two changing screens at the back of the room. Beside them was a new fashioned sewing machine.

"So Kinder. Have you chosen Super Hero name yet." Opa Otis asked as he went over to the different kinds of felts.

"Em.. sorta. We've chosen a team name. Team Go." Henry said awkwardly since none of his siblings really wanted to talk.

"Ahh, after Go City I presume?" Opa Otis asked and held a magnifying glass up to one of the fabrics.

"Yeah." Henry whispered quietly. This whole ordeal was becoming rather surreal.

"One of you has super strength, correct?" Opa Otis asked as her pulled out his measuring tape.

"Enwy does!" Walter announced loudly.

"Alrighty then. Henry step forward so I can take your measurements." Opa Otis said. Henry stood forward and Otis wrapped the measuring tape around his chest and waist. He then took the measurements of the length of his body, his arms and his legs. He write them down in a little notebook.

"You have a rather broad chest, Henry. It'll grow more the more you exercise your powers." Otis informed.

"Do you work with a lot of superhero's?" Henry asked once he was done taking measurements.

"Only the best. Villains too sometimes. Which one of you shrinks?" Otis mumbled before shouting the last part.

"Me." Marcus exclaimed proudly. Shelly rolled her eyes at him. She watched as he stepped forward and puffed out his chest as his measurements were taken.

"The shrinking ones are always lanky." Otis mumbled under his breaths. "Which one of the little ones has the plasma power?" Otis asked looking down at the little boys who were play fighting.

"Actually I do." Shelly spoke up.

"A girl? That's new." Otis mumbled. He recomposed himself. "Well step up here dearie." Otis ordered. Shelly did as she was told and stood in place as her measurements were taken.

"And the little ones then, what power do they posses?" Otis asked looking at the two boys. The pair stopped fighting at looked up at Opa Otis. They gleaned red and copies of them sprouted across the room. "Well this may be difficult."

* * *

"Mother Butler, Mr. Butler, I present to you Team Go!" Opa Otis announced after the two hour wait. The five children stepped out of the room in their new costumes. "First we have Henry. He'll presumably be the team leader, correct? To help his super strength we have very stretchy fabric, it won't tear with even the sharpest knife. A nightmare to work with though. Because of his glow we've encompassed the majority costuming to be blue. Bar the black mask of course. Like all good superhero's we've a utility belt. Any questions?" Otis explained.

"Why are they wearing different colored gloves and boots?" Janice asked unsure.

"Because I design them that way. This is how Team Go is to look. Now we have Marcus. With the shrinking power we have specially made fabric to shrink with it. We have a pocket on the purple boot for storage. Like brother he has gloves of different color. I chose purple because that is his glow." Otis ranted. Marcus's costume was the same skin tight cat suit that Henry wore but on his he had purple and black rather than blue and black.

"Purple is a bit of a girly color, why not green or something like that." David suggested.

"No suggestions, my costumes are always perfect! Now for girl. We have same in green. It is fire proof, which is good as she is still learning power. We give her pocket of boot for storage like brothers only hers is green and purple's is purple. Her gloves are pointed since she is girl. They will need to be kept under good maintenance, try filing for her. Her plasma is green, there for costume is green too."

"It's a little boyish." Janice said critically.

"And why doesn't she get a mask?" David asked.

"For the little ones." Otis said disregarding what Janice and David said. "Since they are still too small for even the tiniest Cat suits I've given them matching dungaree's. They are black and with red shirt underneath. They are made with a stretchy material that allows for little boys play and are capable of duplicating. And for you parents if you press the circle on the center of the shirt, the outfit will restrict any duplications from emerging."

"Well I like that one." Janice commented.


End file.
